heroes_v_villainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Star-Lord (Marvel Cinematic Universe)/Relationships
Romantic Bereet Peter had a brief relationship and one night stand with a Krylorian woman named Bereet. However, despite forgetting her presence, Peter still treated Bereet with respect. Both of them part ways in a friendly manner. Gamora Peter is currently in love with Gamora, A Zehoberei and the last of her kind. When they first met, Gamora tried attacking Peter for the Power stone contained in the orb and Peter began picking up a fight with her. During their brief imprionment in the Kyln, Peter learned many people in the prison wanted Gamora dead due yo her association to Ronan. He later saves her from being killed by Drax the Destroyer, and convincing him to spare Gamora I order to lure Ronan, the man who killed Drax's wife and daughter. Throughout the film, Peter and Gamora slowly warm up to each other and developing potential feelings for one another. After Ronan stole the orb, Peter and Gamora finally became Friends after Gamora said she was happy to die among her newfound teammates after being surrounded by her enemies. During the Battle of Xandar, Gamora immediately rushed to Peter and begged him to take her hand, not wanting him to die at the Power Stone's ability. By the second film, Gamora and Quill are closer than the original and are best friends but both keep their attractions toward each other a secret. However, no matter how many times she denies it, Gamora has a romantic attraction to Peter Quill. He would also often tell her a story he'd tell all the children: that David Hasselhoff was his father. QuillGamora Peter begins apparently flirting with Ayesha, but stops when he notices that Gamora is looking at him, telling him to "shut up". She shows a hint of jealousy when she sees Quill flirting with Ayesha the High Priestess, but says nothing about it. However, she does interrupt their exchange before the conversation grows any further. They admit their feelings for each other. By Avengers: Infinity War, Peter and Gamora are boyfriend and girlfriend, kissing each other out in the open, but were disturbed by Drax barging in on them. When Gamora was killed by Thanos, Peter lashed out on her killer and adoptive father for the death of his last love of life after losing all three of his parents Family Yondu Udonta Peter first met Yondu after he was abducted by the Centaurian Captain. Though he was raised by Yondu most of his life, Quill held some of a resentment towards Yondu throughout most of his life. His foster father had, repeatedly, threatened to eat him as a boy (but Quill didn't know this was a joke Yondu often made until he was an adult). He also blamed Yondu for taking him from his maternal family and for ruining his life. Peter was kept in terror and falsely believed Yondu only kept him as a kid because he was "skinny and good for thieving", getting into places adults couldn't get to. Though they hardly got along, Yondu was the only father figure in his life, as Udonta taught Quill to be Ravager personally by teaching him how to fire a gun and a perfect thief. In Guardians of the Galaxy, Peter later betrayed the Ravagers and stole the Orb for himself. When Quill ultimately confronted Yondu after Bereet accidentally answered the call, both of them argued about the Infinity Stone. Yondu once again threw it in Peter's face that he was the one who salved the plan altogether and he was the one who saved Peter. However, Quill wanted no part of Yondu anymore and shut of the communicator. That led Yondu to hunt down his adoptive son and former ally. During their confrontation on Knowhere, Quill immediately ran from Yondu and the Ravagers chasing them. However, Peter was forced to surrender to Yondu and the Ravagers when Gamora was suffocating in space. Peter was beaten half-to-death by Yondu for betraying them and nearly had Peter killed, but Quill and Gamora had managed to convince Quill's father to help them save Xandar. At the end of the battle of Xandar, Yondu was given an orb containing a troll doll, without Yondu's knowledge. While Peter knew Yondu was going to kill him, he considered Yondu as the only family he had left. Over the next two months, Peter remained anonymous to Yondu and hardly ever contacted him. It turned out Yondu planted a tracking device on the Milano in case he ever needed to track Peter down. During the battle on Ego's planet, Peter and Yondu were reunited, but they had an interesting conversation: Peter was grateful for being a skinny kid because otherwise, Yondu would have delivered him to his maniac father. However, Yondu revealed the true reason to him: he only kept Peter because he was trying to protect him from his father after learning what happened to Peter's older half-siblings. Yondu was the one who also told his son to fight his biological father and Peter used his bond with Yondu (and other memories with his friends) Near the end of Yondu's life, Peter came to realize that he was the father Peter had been searching for and was greatly affected by Yondu's death. Meredith Quill Meredith was Peter's biological mother. Since he had no father in his life, Peter grew closer to his mother and together, mother and son formed a very strong bond. When Peter was seven or so, Meredith gifted her son with a Walkman and a cassette tape filled with her favorite songs and artists. Peter was eight years old when his mother was diagnosed with cancer and was unaware it was his father's doing at the time. During her final moments, Meredith begs for Peter to take her hand, but Quill was too scared to take his mother's own hand when she called him. Peter watched his mother die in front of him, and for many years, Peter grieved for her and regretted never taking her hand when she told him to. Twenty-six years later, Peter still had to open his mom's gift and kept it in a box. He continuously listened to his mother's songs, as they communicated with him. He last saw his mother as a hullicination with her calling out to Peter to take her hand. (However, this was actually Gamora yelling at him to grab her hand, and Peter didn't make the same mistake he did twenty-six years ago.) Friends and Allies Rocket Racoon Rocket nearly kidnapped Peter and intended to bring him back to the Ravagers. However, the guardians began caring for each other and acted like a family. Despite not showing it, Rocket did care about Quill and their allies. Instead of blaming Quill for his capture altogether, he also accused Drax, because it was his fault that Peter and Gamora got captured in the first place. By Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, the two seem to have developed an older brother/younger brother relationship with Rocket. Apparently, both of them agree on things and also have friendly sibling rivalry. Yondu was able to crack Rocket out of his shell, Rocket didn't want to lose Quill and his other friends to Ego, and was actually there to save him. During the Battle on Ego's planet, Peter thinks of his bond with his friends and father, one of them being a memory of him, Rocket and Groot testing out their new and improved rockets. Rocket is currently unaware that Quill, Drax, and Mantis and Gamora lost their lives in battle. Drax (Friend) Peter first met Drax at the Kyln, where both men encountered each other when Drax threatened the life of Gamora. In Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Peter and Drax are closer friends, but its revealed in dialogue, that Peter sometimes sided with Rocket, but this time Groot In Guardians of the Galaxy, Groot helps Rocket kidnap Peter. Later, Quill gets easily annoyed with Groot's catchphrase, "I am Groot." and calls him the "Giving Tree". Later, Groot tells Rocket that Peter (and Gamora) are the first friends they ever had and insists on rescuing them from Yondu and his Ravager clan. He also follows Peter into the battle of Xandar; during the invasion on the Dark Aster, Peter pushes Groot out of the way before Rocket collides with him. In Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Peter acts as a paternal figure to Groot (who is now reforming as a baby). He has yelled at him worriedly when fighting the Abilisk before he continued fighting it and tells him to strap in for the ride. At the very end, Groot listens to a song Peter is listening to as the young Terran simply pets Groot's back while also holding him at the same time. Flash-forward, Peter later yells at Groot to pick up his vines, now realizing how Yondu felt. Kraglin Obfonteri (Former teammate and rival; friend) Meeting him while he was young, Peter and Kraglin didn't hit it off great right away. Both of them had rivalries between each other, but no one knows why. Kraglin does seem to become hurt that Yondu chose to protect Peter after a final time no matter how many times he had betrayed the Ravagers. Near the end of the first film, Kraglin actually claims he's glad Peter did turn out alright, implying that Quill was better off being raised by Yondu than his own father. Kraglin is probably the only Ravager who actually calls Peter by his first name, and also calls him "Pete" after Yondu's funeral and calls him his captain Nebula While hardly knowing Nebula, he first met his friend Gamora's adoptive sister when she confronts Peter, Gamora, Groot and Rocket. Peter calls her "Smurfette" and hardly refers to her by her real name, and was shocked to see her with Gamora and the other guardians. It is shown in Avengers: Infinity War that Nebula and Peter both grieved for Gamora's death, sympathizing with him but never acknowledging it. Category:Relationships